Wrong Kind of Perfect
by Alidiabin
Summary: The team and Borin were looking for the wrong kind of perfect for Gibbs. Gibbs/Ducky fluffy slash. Tag to 9x05.


**Title: **Wrong Kind of Perfect**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>714**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>Warnings | Spoilers| Rating: <strong> Unbetaed | Up to 9x05 | PG**  
>Parings:<strong> Ducky/Gibbs (semi-established)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ducky thinks Borin and Gibbs team were looking for the wrong kind of perfect for Gibbs.

_**Wrong Kind of Perfect**_

Ducky was walking rather briskly through the NCIS car park. He wanted to get home. The previous case had been a trying case because of different reasons for almost every person involved. Ducky like Ziva had been sympathetic to Mariam and her family's plight as he himself was an immigrant though he came with a professional visa, a job waiting and in a British Airways jumbo jet rather than as an illegal stowaway on a ship. He had also; simply come to where he deemed the grass greener rather than escape an oppressive government. But still the case had brought with it some unexpected emotions. Emotions he needed to deal with. He wanted nothing better than to go home, brew some tea and lose himself in a classic book.

Gibbs noticed Ducky walking very briskly across the dimly lit NCIS car park. The Scotsman despite being a good decade older than Gibbs was walking far faster. Gibbs knew on some level the case would have affected Ducky not just on a personal level. Ducky had such empathy and a big heart that he would have understood Mariam and her family's predicament. Gibbs on the other hand could sympathise but did not fully understand not like Ducky would.

Gibbs also knew that his teams' (mostly DiNozzo's) latest side project would not help matters.

"Duck," Gibbs called out across the dark car park. When Gibbs got no reply he decided to jog over to Ducky.

Gibbs voice broke Ducky from his musings; his mind had turned to questioning the fate of Mariam and the good son - Rafeed. Ducky wondered if there was a naturalisation test and citizenship ceremony in the family's future. If Rafeed would realise the American dream and grab it with both hands. If the tale of he and his dear mother Mariam being stowaways on a ship would be cleaned up and told and retold by Rafeed to Americanised children and grandchildren during an Eid feast in a quiet neighbourhood with a Church on the corner. Ducky wished nothing but the best for them. He hoped they would get the second chance they deserved.

"Duck," Gibbs called a second time much closer to the elder man.

"Jethro," Ducky said turning around. "What on earth is the matter?"

"You okay," Gibbs asked sheepishly.

"Well not if you keep running around in the dark terrifying people, no," Ducky replied.

A smirk crossed Gibbs face. He ran his finger across the brim of Ducky's hat. Ducky's face softened at the affectionate gesture. Neither were publically affectionate people and the brimming of Ducky's hat had become both an affectionate gesture and almost like a secret handshake to them. No one beyond the pair of them understood the significance.

"You're pissed," Gibbs said. "About this whole perfect woman thing,"

Ducky stifled a chuckle he had honestly found the whole scheme rather amusing and terribly sweet. It had reminded him that the team despite the sarcasm veiled insults and practical jokes genuinely cared about one an others happiness. Ducky had also liked DiNozzo's reasoning behind such a scheme. Ducky's own work hours did not nearly match Gibbs. Ducky hoped that this scheme would maybe encourage Gibbs to finally take a weekend off and hopefully spend some of that weekend with Ducky.

"No not at all," Ducky said.

Gibbs was dismayed by Ducky's comment and turned on his heel ready to go back to the office and finish the paperwork.

"I merely thought that your team and Miss Borin were looking in the wrong place," Ducky said prompting Gibbs to turn back and face him.

"Really," Gibbs said. He had to admit he didn't trust the internet as a source for his perfect woman.

"I do not think they should have been looking for the perfect woman for you," Ducky said. He paused for a moment studying Gibbs slightly confused expression, such as rarity in the collection of expressions that crossed Gibbs' face. "But the perfect man."

Gibbs relaxed realising a pent up breath. Gibbs decided that the paperwork for the case could be delegated to his team and that he did not have to go back into the office.

"I already found him," Gibbs replied.

A soft smile crossed Ducky's aged face as Gibbs draped his arm over his shoulder and the pair walked toward Ducky's Morgan.

**A/N**: My first attempt at writing M/M slash as well as this pairing and so do tell me if I really screwed up.


End file.
